Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a control method therefor, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
An MFP which is an image processing apparatus executing jobs such as copying, scanning, and printing is known. The MFP has an operating unit including an LCD (liquid crystal display) and a plurality of operating buttons (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-306204). To execute, for example, a copy job, a user places an original on the MFP, configures setting information such as the number of copies and a sheet size (hereafter referred to as “job setting information”) for use in executing the copy job via a setting screen displayed on the LCD and then issues an instruction to execute the copy job.
On the other hand, there has lately been a high demand for inexpensive MFPs, and hence an MFP equipped with no LCD has appeared on the market (hereafter referred to as “the MFP with no LCD”). In the MFP with no LCD, the setting screen cannot be displayed on the operating unit, and hence the user cannot edit job setting information using the operating unit. Thus, for the MFP with no LCD, the user sets job setting information using another apparatus, for example, a PC capable of communicating with the MFP with no LCD and gives an instruction to execute a job using the operating unit of the MFP.
However, the user is closer to the MFP with no LCD than to the PC, and therefore, even in a situation where the MFP with no LCD is easier to use than the PC, job setting information needs to be set using the PC. For this reason, the conventional the MFP with no LCD has a problem of degradation in operability associated with setting of job setting information.